


Trashy Love

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, This is such trash, Trash can love, Trash cans everywhere, Trashykawa is in love, this is what happens when my friend and I have trash fights, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Oikawa has fallen in love with the most wonderful girl he could find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited at all, so this is completely the original piece.  
> So my friend and I were fighting over who was more trashy, Oikawa Tooru or Hanamura Yosuke, and this happened.  
> I hope you enjoy this beautiful master piece.

Oikawa walked down the street. The brunette was very popular with girls at his school, and he knew it upset his lover tremendously. He could not help but feel guilty for looking so good when it came to his dear lover's jealousy towards those at his school. It was not his lover's fault that they could not go to school with him.

Being at school without his lover was lonely. Yes, he had Iwaizumi there for him, but even they were slowly drifting apart. "It's because of your love for that _thing_ " Iwaizumi would say. It made Oikawa feel empty, like no one understood him or his beloved. They would never be understood if Iwaizumi did not take the time to understand them.

He was meeting with his dear lover before he would be going to a volleyball match. Volleyball was the second thing in this world that made him the most happy, but since his lover could not see him play, it was also lonely. Everywhere he went was lonely without his lover. He was sad without his lover by his side.

He stopped, staring at her. She was even more beautiful in the sun light. The light reflecting off of her gorgeously clean can. The lid that sat on top of her was equally as shiny and beautiful. It was like the first time Oikawa met her all over again. Back then he was only passing by without a care in the world and he saw her. She had fallen over and he helped her up. She was filthy then, so he cleaned her up. Everyday he cleaned her and took care of her. She was so helpless it was cute.

"Trash Can, never have you failed to exceed in making me happy.., but no one understands us. I don't know how I am suppose to go on without you.., but they tell me to give you up. Therefore, I have come to a conclusion. If you come to my volleyball match later today, we will stay together forever. If not, then I shall never return. Understood?" he could feel himself begin to cry. He couldn't believe he said that.

Then he left his lover, listening to her heart piercing cries for him to return. He could never forgive himself.

During his volleyball match he looked to the crowd in hope she would be there,but she never was. When Seijoh won the match, and she never showed, he could feel himself begin to cry once again. Iwaizumi and the others asked what was wrong, but he stayed quiet. He knew they would never understand.

He left the gym and went outside when he was greeted with surprise. She was there.

He ran to her, his arms wide open as he wrapped them around his lover. He sobbed tears of joy as he felt Trash Can hug back. He was so relieved. She had come after all.

"Thank you Trash Can! I love you so much! I can't live without you!" he then kissed the can. They stayed like that the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can confidently say this is one of my best works so far.


End file.
